Fleeing the Past
by ariana-kala
Summary: Connor is learning to accept his past, while doing so he runs into a young woman in need of help. Not like she'll admit it. As Connor learns what love can do, something from her past hunts her. Will Connor save the person who taught him how to love again?
1. Metting by Accident

Disclaimer- I write for fun, this is just some thing I thought up. I am in no way connected to the producers of the TV show Angel. I wish I did, or that I knew Vincent... purrrr! But life isn't that kind. I hope you like it, and any spelling errors, please ignore.  
  
Note: This happens in the near future where Cordy and Connor don't sleep together, where Wesley joins up with Angel again, and where Fred and Gunn are engaged.  
  
The grace and speed she fought with was because her life depended on it. There was a price out for her head. Out of seven attackers, she could only take down five until they got her. The last two were stubborn as hell. As a fist missed her by inches she double kicked him in his groin and stomach. Another high kick sent him sprawling. As he fell, she reached for her coat. Nestled inside were a few stakes. Unfortunately her attacker's partner was ready. He moved in like a snake and grabbed her wrist before she could react. He snapped it backwards. Quickly her foot encountered his foot. While he was distracted, she threw her elbow into his stomach. He shoved her away and she spun around trying to get her footing. Suddenly a hand gripped her hair and pulled on it.   
  
Her head was snapped backwards and she came face to face with the previous attacker. Before she could do anything, his face changed. His fangs dug quickly and sharply into her neck. She felt the sucking sensation as he fed off her. This was not the first time this had happened. She prayed it was not the last. Quickly as soon as the pain started it stopped. He grinned at her with bloody fangs, then proceeded to head-butt her. Shoving her back she fell into the arms of the other vampire. Before she could push away, his teeth quickly sank into the other side of her neck. All she saw before passing out was a stake coming through the front of her previous attacker. Her whole entire body went limp.  
  
(As the view shifts to the dusted vampire...)  
  
The dust settled and the vampire holding the limp girl looked startled. He retracted his teeth, but then let her out of his grasp. She was non-responsive and totally limp. He hoped he was not to late. Connor knew he could not risk her life, if she was still alive. Her blood was still pulsing out of the sets of wounds. Closing the distance between them, he kept his steps slow and even. His stake up. He asked the vampire, "Midnight snack?"  
  
The vampire looked confused and frightened. Using that awkwardness, he moved quickly with Angel's speed. Before the vampire knew anything, Connor was behind him. Quickly he stuck the stake into and through him, while hoping he did not hit the girl. The vampire popped into a could of ash, and the young girl limply fell to the ground. She landed on her side and did not move. Connor gently nudged her onto her back. Quickly he checked around to see if there were any more vampires hiding around. When it checked out to his satisfaction, he knelt down.  
  
Seeing the double bite marks on her neck made him nervous. That would mean a larger loss of blood. He laid two of his fingers on her neck and felt for a pulse. It was there, but a little weak. Connor's hand gently brushed away the hair that was over her face. Her skin was pale and her scarlet hair stood out against it. Looking around, he picked her up. The only thing to do was to take her some place safe. His home. Moving quickly, he carried her away.  
  
He got in no problem. The attic of the museum was a little tougher than he thought. He had to carry her over his shoulder while he climbed the ladder. He still liked the museum more than the homeless parks. He was still confused about Angel and felt that the situation was out of his control. He also did not know where his feelings fell. Carefully laying her on the bed and covered her. Hurrying into the bathroom, he went straight for the first aid kit. Bringing it into the room, he laid it on the bed. He carefully cleaned and bandaged her wounds. After, he took off her shoes and pulled the blanket tight around her. She should be out for a day or so. Setting up the traps was the first thing he did before cleaning up the mess. After, he sat down and watched her breath.  
  
(A few hours later...)  
  
The nightmare roused her from her sleep. She was completely disoriented as she glanced around the room she was in. Being lightheaded did not help at all. It got worse as she stood up. The thought of being captured by vampires again boiled her blood. She hoped she was with a friend, but she had to take care of herself. The best hope was to escape. She groped the side of the wall as she tried to make her way out. She found a door midway through her search. As her hand clasped around the knob, it turned from the outside. Quickly thinking, she picked up a book and held it high. As the person passed through, she brought it down. A young man crumpled to the ground.  
  
Jumping over him, she ran. Jumping over and off the ladder, she landed on her fore legs. Scrambling to her feet she began to run. Suddenly something grabbed onto the lapels of her flannel shirt. Turning around she quickly slipped out of it with no problem. She always wore an extra shirt. With doing so, she came face to face with a young man. Pulling a stake that she hid in the back pocket of her jeans, she held it there, on him. She warned him, "Stay where you are."  
  
"Put the stake away, I won't hurt you." His eyes seemed to plead with her. His hands came up in a defensive gesture.  
  
"Bullshit! I suggest you allow me to leave, for that is what I will do."   
  
She warned him. Taking a few steps backwards, she watched him for any signs of movement. Turning away, she fled quickly. She did not stop until she reached the safety of her home. Her breath wasn't short, for she was used to running this far this often. There were many teens at home. For it was a group home. Some were still up, while other's were not She slipped silently back into the home and into her room. The anxiety did not leave until she was there. Locking her door, she checked in all the places that someone could hide before she did anything.   
  
When she knew it was all right, she stripped out of her old clothes and into clean ones. She glanced into the mirror as she did this. Her scars were still very visible and white. Scowling, she pealed off the bandages that were covering the holes on her neck. There were four puncture wounds. Sighing she turned away, walking to the door. She switched the lights off before she crawled into her bed. Closing her eyes she fell asleep again.  
  
(While unknown to her, beneath her window...)  
  
He had to make sure she arrived safely at her home. Surprise washed over him when she walked into a group home. Connor thought a girl like that would have a family. Holding her flannel in his hands, he glanced up again at her window. The lights were now off. He could sense her sleeping. Quietly he eyed the drainpipe that went all the way up past her window. Holding her shirt in one hand, he climbed the pipe. Making sure she did not stir or that he did not make any sounds, he opened the window. Climbing in, he made no noise what so ever.  
  
She did not stir from where she slept. He carefully closed the window behind him as the wind blew in. Walking to her desk, he draped the shirt on the back of her chair. Glancing at the desktop, a picture caught his eye. Picking it up, he looked at it. It was of five people; the young girl and what he assumed were her parents and siblings. He wondered where they were and why she was in a place like this. Something caught his attention form on a clipboard on her wall. It was a newspaper clip. Glancing at it, it caught his attention.  
  
It was about the murder of a family, except the middle child, a girl. Their car was found missing. For two weeks they searched for them. On the third week, the daughter turned up. She was almost dead from loss of blood. Doctors could not figure it out. She survived when none thought she would. She was then shipped to this home for she had no family. That was two years ago. Frowning he put the clip back on the clipboard. He knew now why she hunted them. Hearing her shift in her bed made him quickly leave.  
  
The night was chilly and as he slowly walked through the night, he thought. About Angel, about his father. Before he knew it, he was at the hotel. There were countless things he wanted to ask Angel. Tonight he would ask them. Walking up the pavement, he opened the door. He found Angel, Gunn, and Fred talking among themselves. They all stopped when they spotted him. It was quiet for a while before Angel spoke. "Connor, what are you doing here?"  
  
Pushing his hands into his pockets, he shifted from one foot to another. "I needed to ask you something." He waited to see if Angel would argue, which he did not. So he continued, "Do you remember two years ago when a family was massacred and a girl was taken for food for over three weeks?"  
  
"Yes," Angel replied and shifted uncomfortably. "Why?"  
  
"I ran into the her."  
  
"Oh," was all Angel could say.  
  
"Were the vampires ever found and destroyed?"  
  
"They went into hiding," Angel answered. Gunn and Fred slipped quietly out of the room. "Why?"  
  
"I saw a picture of her family and I wondered something. Were you looking for me all that time I was missing because you loved me?" Connor's eyes were set as stone.  
  
Angel looked uncomfortable as he shifted from one foot to the other. "Yes Connor, I loved you. I still love you but you're a battle zone. Who you grew up with was wrong. Holtz stole you from me. When you accept that he was evil and tried to corrupt you, you may come back."  
  
"I have startled to," Connor turned around and out the door.  
  
(Later the next evening...)  
  
The cemetery was quiet as it always was. She knelt down and placed flowers on the graves. Gently she leaned forward and traced the names on each of the four headstones. She was tracing her mother's name when she heard footsteps behind her. She heard a voice that startled her. "Do not let the anger and revenge eat at you."  
  
Turning around she came face to face with the young man from the previous night. It was daytime, around dinnertime. About an hour before dusk. She lost her balance on the dewy grass. Slipping she scrambled across the grass until she was up and almost away. She turned and held him off at a distance. It was light, so he was not a vampire. "Stay away from me."  
  
"I am not going to hurt you." He slowly moved forward a few more steps. "I just want to talk to you."  
  
"Just stay where you are and speak. Don't come any closer." She moved back a few more paces, keeping a good distance between them. "I suggest you talk quickly."  
  
"I know what happened to you last night. You're lucky to be alive."  
  
"They would not have killed me."  
  
"The just would have sucked you dry. You know most people don't live through one vampire bite."  
  
Her whole body stiffened up at that word. "How did you know?"  
  
Slowly he made his way a little closer. Three steps, four, then five. He gently lowered his voice and tried to subdue her terror. "There is a lot I know about you."  
  
"Who are you?" Her hands were shaking while she spoke. Afterwards she noticed and gripped her hands together.  
  
"Connor," he moved a few more steps closer. "What is your name?"  
  
Shaking her head, she changed the subject. "What do you want from me?" She pulled her sweater closer to her body. Her body shivered as a gust of wind blew.  
  
"To help you. To do that I need to get you somewhere safe." He put his hand on her arm and started to pull her with him. She jerked suddenly and backed a few steps back.  
  
"No, I'm not going anywhere until you explain yourself."  
  
"Listen, I do not have time to explain it all."  
  
"Make the time or else I wont-" her sentence was cut off mid way by a shrieking of a siren. Whipping her body around she looked into the distance. She knew what she would see, but she prayed she was wrong. The fire was coming from a building, outside there were teens and adults. The group home was burning. She moved quickly and her feet knew what to do. Her feet hit the pavement at full speed as she covered the three blocks. There were police and firefighters trying to deal with this problem while the kids and adults were standing around and wringing their hands.   
  
Her memories were in there. Terror seized through her. She pushed through the officers and firefighters. Ignoring the warnings yelled, she ran into the burning building. She heard more shouting but ignored them as she hurried up the stairs. The heat was unbearable. Flames leaped out at her. Her heart was thumping fast. She was frightened but she knew she had to do this. The whole place was burning as she made it to the second story. Covering her eyes, she ran straight through the flames and near where her door would be. Quickly peeking, she moved to her door. Her hand was about to close around the door handle when someone grabbed her from behind. Swearing she was tossed over a shoulder as she was carried through the fire, flames, and heat. Suddenly the cool air was surrounding her body. She was carried through the people and set down. She turned angrily to the person who carried her out.  
  
"You had no right!" She yelled at Connor. "No right! That was all I had left." Her eyes were fueled with tears as she yelled. She looked as if she was about to slap him when her eyes wavered and her knees buckled. Her vision blurred and she collapsed into Connor's out stretched arms.   
(Duh Duh Duh!!!) 


	2. Yet Another Famous Slip

Angel and Cordelia were snuggled together as they watched an old black and white movie. His arms were around her as they were wrapped in a blanket. He kissed the top of her head before she spoke. "Angel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Gunn said Connor stopped by. What did he want?" Cordelia asked as she turned her head to look at him. Angel looked uncomfortable. He shifted.  
  
"He wanted to know about the family that disappeared two years ago. He also wanted to talk to me."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About," before he could finish, he heard the door slam open. A voice yelled out.  
  
"Angel, I need your help!"   
  
Angel and Cordelia exchanged glimpses and said at the same time, "Connor."   
  
The scrambled off the couch and ran into the lobby of the hotel. They came to a stop and saw Connor. He was full of soot and in his arms was a person. It was difficult to tell who or rather what it was. Angel was the first to get to him. He quickly went to him and asked, "What happened?"  
  
"She ran back into a fire, for something. She passed out after I got her out." Connor said. Quickly Angel grabbed the side of his arm. And looked at his son.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Fine. It's her you should be concerned about." Connor said with a tiny hit of disgust. Before Angel could answer, Cordelia came up to Connor and took the girl out of his arms.  
  
"I will clean her up guys. I doubt she'd want either one of you to do that for her."  
  
Angel and Connor exchanged looks before watching Cordelia walk off carrying a girl in her arms. Connor spoke up first, "Never thought you would see her do that."  
  
"True, true." They both stood there, with their hands in their pockets looking in the direction, which Cordelia walked off.  
  
(A few hours later, trying to surface into conciseness...)  
  
She only heard blips of conversations. She was in limbo somewhere. Somewhere warm. She felt something foreign tugging her out of sleep. Her eyes slowly opened and tried to focus on something. She smelled little smoke on herself. That surprised her because she was in a fire that day. Or was that yesterday? Shaking her head, she turned over and found herself sleeping on a bed. Where, she had no idea. The young man from the pervious day was no where to be seen. She slowly sat up and kept the blanket around her. Bringing her blanket with her, she got up and wandered around the room. Opening the door, she slipped through and closed it quietly behind her.  
  
Quietly she maneuvered through the maze like halls until she came across steps. It looked like an old hotel from the inside. Wandering down the steps, she came across a middle-aged woman with long brown hair looking at a computer screen. Nimbly she turned around and started to go for the door when she heard the woman almost squeak.   
  
"You are awake. I mean, are you all right?"  
  
Turning around she began to step backwards for the door. Suddenly a hand clamped down on her shoulder. Screaming she whipped around and moved backwards from the person who touched her. It was another middle-aged woman. This woman was really concerned about her looks. The woman moved forward and Nick moved backwards. Suddenly running into another person. Before she could spin around, she was enclosed in two arms. She heard his voice speaking.   
  
"Shhhhh, do not worry. These people won't hurt you. They are my friends. You can trust them."   
  
Before he could do or say anything else, she began to chat. She repeated the spell she knew by heart. Suddenly everyone was thrown backwards as a bright blue light exploded from within her. She watched as the three people struggled off the ground and looked at her with astonishment mixed with terror. The wave of exhaustion hit before she could do anything. Her legs gave away and she crumpled, her legs were beneath her when she hit the ground. She saw faces of those three people before the darkness swamped over her.  
  
(As she was out cold...)  
  
He was still aching from the discharge of whatever it was. He was picking her off the floor when Angel walked in. He looked at the people crowding around the girl and asked, "What the hell happened?"  
  
"She said some sort of spell," Cordelia put in.   
  
"She was protecting herself," Connor put in. Looking at the person he held in his arms he added, "We scared her. She must have been disoriented when she woke up. Realizing she was in a different place, she must have panicked. I don't believe she meant to hurt us. It had to have been an automatic response."  
  
"One hell of a response." Cordelia muttered as she held out her hand to Angel. Angel too it and helped her up.   
  
Glancing at Angel, Connor coughed. "I think I will go and put her back in bed."  
  
"Yes please. And do keep an eye on her." Suggested Angel. Connor gave him a toothy smile before heading back up the stairs. When he got to the room, he closed the door behind him. Leaving a small light on, he crossed over to the bed. Gently, she shifted her across the bed. Pulling the blanket over her, he glanced at her face. There were marks of fear and tension still lodged. Her features were still hard, even in sleep.   
  
Frowning he leaned over and cautiously extended his hand. His hand carefully traced her face, from her forehead to the underneath of her chin. She shifted in her sleep and curled her body so she was facing him. He thought he saw her muscles relax a bit. He had no idea how long he watched her sleep. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "She packed one hell of a punch."  
  
"What did you expect?" Connor scuffed at his father. "She was terrified. Too many people, she didn't know who to trust."  
  
"She better learn to trust us quickly if you expect us to help her."  
  
"Do you trust easily?"  
  
"Um," Angel started and just stopped and shoved his hands into his pockets.  
  
"That's what I thought." Turning to face him, "Leave her to me. I'll take care of her."  
  
"That's what I am afraid of." Angel muttered as he wandered out of the room leaving Connor watching over the sleeping girl. Connor turned his attention on his problem. She had to learn to trust him soon. If what Lorne had seen was correct, her death would turn the tables on a specific breed of vampires. If she lived, the tables would turn in their direction. He wished for the second. Sliding onto the other side of the bed, he stretched out and then closed his eyes to sleep.   
  
(Yet another hour passes for our main character...)  
  
She woke up in a daze. The only thing she saw was darkness. As quickly as she had come out of it, she slipped back in. The nightmares came back. Their hands were everywhere. Their teeth were everywhere. No matter how much she begged and screamed it was never enough. Tears silently came. The hands never left her. Another scream forced its way up. Suddenly someone was shaking her. She felt the cold air hit her body. Someone kept on repeating her name. She felt arms come around her and hold her close to someone. A hand kept on running up and down her back as the person spoke. As she relaxed, the person relaxed their grip. She slumped against the person, for all her strength was gone.   
  
She felt the softness of a blanket being pulled around her body. Shivers racked her as the cold sweat stopped. Dimly she felt something being wiped across her face. With what strength she had left, she pushed the hand away and turned away from them. When she woke up again, she was alone. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was almost four at night. Glancing at the door, she noticed the lock. Moving quickly she turned it. Finding the bathroom, she eyed the clothes left on the toilet. Quickly she took a hot shower. Grabbing the clothes, she changed just as quickly. Whoever left the clothes, they even left a sweater. Pulling it on over the shirt, she glanced at the door. Remembering the window, she went back into where she slept. Glancing at the window, she saw bars.   
  
Swearing in Russian, she went over and tried to pull on the bars. They did not budge. Kicking them did not help. Sighing she knew she might get out of the hotel without anyone noticing. Taking a big chance, she opened the door. Quickly and silently she ran down the halls. She got to the stairs when she heard voices. Stopping behind the wall, she took a quick glance. There were two people arguing. One of the women from the previous day, and a man. He looked familiar to her. They were almost yelling.  
  
"How could you have let him go!" Yelled at guy at the woman.   
  
"He needed to change and do stuff. Why does it matter? I think between the four of us, we can take care of one troubled teen." She did not seem to back down.  
  
"That is not the point Cordy and you know it."  
  
"Well, if Connor thinks she needs help, I am willing to help. Anyways, it could help the rift."  
  
"No, no plotting Cordy. Promise me."  
  
"Nope," she gave him a huge smile. "Then I would be lying." She took his arm and pulled him under the stairway.   
  
This was her chance. Nimbly she went down the steps. Her hand almost was around the handle of the door when she was quickly flipped upside down. Swearing again, she only glanced down at the shoes of her captor. The voice, which spoke to her, was familiar.   
  
"Can you just stop trying to escape? I did not plan to drag you back here each time." She was quickly dumped on her butt onto the round center cushion. She was face to face with the person who risked his life a few times for hers. Why? She had no clue and it bugged her. The man and the woman who were arguing before ventured out to witness this escapade. She tried to get up, only to be pushed back down. Trying again, she caught his arm and kicked him in his stomach. Taking him off guard, she snuck off the cushion. Keeping her defenses up she spoke.  
  
"I just want to leave. I don't want to hurt anyone else. I just want to leave." Her eyes were pleading with him.  
  
"Listen, we are here to help you, whether you like it or not." Connor said.   
  
"I don't need your help. If you want to help, you will let me leave right now."  
  
"You should not leave until we figure out why they want you dead." The woman with short hair said. Glancing at her, she spoke.  
  
"I know why, but it is not your concern."  
  
"It was made our concern when I helped you that day it was two against one."  
  
"Seven."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There were seven. I would have not had a problem, but I heard you coming which distracted me. You walk too loud." The older man laughed. Connor didn't look too happy. "It's true."  
  
"Prove it." He suggested in a shrugging motion.  
  
"Fine, but on my conditions."  
  
"What conditions?"  
  
"If I do, I leave. No strings."  
  
Glancing at the man and woman behind him, he had to hush them. Turning to face her he agreed. "Fine."  
  
"Do you have a blindfold?"  
  
He looked disturbed. The woman behind him pulled her black scarf off. Tossing it to her, she caught it. Quickly, she tied it around her eyes. Indulging him, she turned in twenty circles before stopping. "Just in case you think I cheated."  
  
Connor didn't say anything. He shook his head and quietly moved around her. She stayed in one place, still. She didn't seem to register him. When he circled her twice, he moved in to take her down behind her. As his leg came out to kick her in the back, she pivoted and blocked it. Dropping to the ground she kicked his other leg out from beneath him. Getting back to her feet, she did a back flip. "Like I said, I heard you."  
  
As her hand went for the blindfold, he attacked. She got the wind knocked out of her as she hit the ground on her back. Quickly she decided not to move. As he got closer, she pivoted her legs up and scissor cut him across his middle section. Bringing him down, she quickly shifted her weight to on top of him. Whipping the stake out of her sleeve, she held it to his heart. Breathing easy she pulled her blindfold off. Glaring at him, she got off him. Shooting him a look, she tossed the woman the scarf. Looking at the sulking guy on the floor, she took pity. Offering her hand, she felt it was the best she could do. He took it, which surprised him. Helping him up, she moved backwards.  
  
"You are good. Do not mistake that. Just remember when we meet again, that I'm better." Turning around, she headed for the door and disappeared into the daylight.  
  
(Yet given another famous slip out the door!) 


	3. Metting up with her Past

Connor was in a piss poor mood. He was brooding, which wasn't normal for him. Slamming his hand down on the desk, he left his father and Cordy standing there. The light was bright and he felt heat hit his body. He didn't see her when he exited the motel. Swearing, he turned left on a gut feeling. He allowed himself to follow those feelings until he saw her a few blocks a head. She hurried into a small house on a corner. Frowning he followed, but didn't enter.  
  
(Slipping into the house...)  
  
Hurrying she opened the door and shut it behind her. Checking to see if there were people waiting, she pushed her way through the beaded doorway and entered a candlelit room. Her eyes adjusted to the dime light. She saw the old woman; her back turned to her. The old woman was fragile. She took one step forwards before the voice spoke along with the jingle of bells. "Nikkylia, come and sit down my child."  
  
Hurrying over she pulled the chair out which was facing hers. She glanced at the old woman's profile in the candlelight. She saw a hint of a smirk. "Thank you Katrina. I'm in trouble."  
  
"I know my child, even though it has been some time."  
  
"I know, I meant to come sooner but-"  
  
"Don't worry my child, you come when you can." Extending her hands, she gripped the young woman's. "I know they hunt you. They won't stop until you're found and dead. You and I understand why. There is hope, a young man. Dark hair, fair eyes and complexion. He is strong, and will help you. You my child must learn to trust again. That is the only way to survive. He is concerned for you, even now. Searching is what he is doing. Remember Nikkylia, he is persistent and will not fail. Avoiding him by running will only get you injured."  
  
"Katrina, I don't think I can do that."  
  
Flipping her hand over to see her palm she shook her head. "You have no choice. Find him, my child. If you don't, when he finds you there wont be anything left." Glancing at her palm she traced the lifeline. "You had many close calls. Another will come soon. Open your heart and trust him. That is the only way." Turning her palm over she glanced into the girl's eyes. "Now have some tea, eat, and you can change out of those clothes and into some of your own."  
  
"Thank you Katrina. What would I do without you?" leaning down she kissed the old woman's cheek.  
  
"You couldn't. Now go."  
  
Leaving the old woman, she went into the adjoining kitchen. Filling the water pot before she went into her spare room. Katrina knew her after the accident. She then kept clothes ready for her whenever she needed them. Opening the dresser, she pulled out jeans and a blue long sleeved top. Pulling them on, she found a dark sweater. Ignoring her scars she pulled her shoes on. Hearing the whistling of the pot, she hurried out. Pouring two cups, she walked back into the reading room.   
  
"I left yours plain like you like it. I hope you didn't-" she stopped mid sentence and dropped the cups. Towering over the small gypsy woman was a vampire Nick knew all too well. She barely noticed the scalding temperature when it spattered on her legs. The hot liquid pooled over her feet. Her breathing condensed and shortened. Shaking her head, she moved backwards. She began to mutter something under her breath when suddenly she heard a short ring out. Something slammed into left shoulder and sent her backwards into the cabinet. Her arms tried to keep balance as she hit, the glass exploding on contact. Her balance was shot to hell as she hit the ground with a thud.   
  
"Any last words old hag?" he asked Katrina. His hand wrapped around her neck and he waited for her to say something.  
  
"Remember what I told you Nikkylia. I will-" before she could finish, he snapped her neck cleanly into two. Tossing her frail body across the room, he looked at her. Smiling he walked to her. Nick struggled up onto her arms. There was blood gushing down her left side and it hurt like Hades. Bits of glass were biting into her skin. He quickly grabbed her head and pulled back, exposing her neck.  
  
"Any last words?" his voice was smug and filled with triumph.  
  
"Yes, go to hell." She spat directly into his face. His face began quickly distorted with anger. Before he did anything, he wiped the saliva from his face. As he kept his right hand in her hair, he grabbed her forearm with the other. Quickly snapping it. The pain almost pushed her over, but his face kept her there.  
  
"Bad Nikkylia. I would have gone easy on you. I would have granted you peace. But atlas, you leave me with no choice but to leave you here to die." Head bunting her he let his grip go. "I will miss our get togethers, really. Don't take too long to die Nikkylia." He was almost to the basement door when he turned around and smiled. "Do give your great-great-great grandmother my regards." Blowing a kiss he disappeared down the steps.   
  
She knew he had won. She was dying and there was no one to help her this time. Her luck, which had held, finally ran out. Her chest and arm were on fire. She tried not to jolt them as she used her feet to move her a few feet away from all the glass. When she reached the carpet, she moved her good hand over to the arrow. In one swift movement, she pulled it free. A small sob escaped her throat as she tossed it to the side. As she shifted her head, she saw the trail of blood she left from where she moved. Her hand came in contact with the small clear globe. It must have been knocked on the ground when Dmitrij jumped Katrina. With all her power she threw it in the general area of the window.  
  
(Just as the globe pushed it's self through the window...)  
  
The sound of glass breaking was what pulled him out of his scouting. Glancing back at the house, he knew something was wrong. Running, he kicked the doors open and rushed into the house. He saw a body lying there through the beaded door. Carefully he pushed his way through. He saw the old woman; it was obvious she'd been killed. Her neck was broken. It wasn't until glancing away from her, that he noticed the blood. There was a trial of it. Leading from the shattered cabinet. Glancing around he noticed it went around the table. Blocking his view was the tablecloth. Hurrying around the table, he found her. Her eyes were closed. A wound to her shoulder explained the blood. She was shivering badly, from shock. There was blood covering her arm too, and one could see part of the bone sticking out. Moving quickly he rummaged through the kitchen until he came across towels. Quickly he wrapped her arm and got her into somewhat of a sitting position. He sat behind her and held the towel in front. Her weight against him helped hold the other towel to her back. Quickly he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number.  
  
(Nikkylia, who is know as 'Nick', is fighting for her life in surgery...)  
  
It was a couple hours before Connor knew anything else. Connor called Angel and his father came. They managed to get her back to the hotel without being seen. There was a sewer entrance right under the old woman's home. Angel used that to get in and to help get her out of there. They got her into the hotel and found Wesley there. Wesley took her to the hospital. He admitted her as his younger sister. They rushed her off to surgery and x-rays. When the doctor came back, he said she was doing fine. A little bit of blood loss, they had to patch up her shoulder and cast her arm. Other words, she was pretty lucky. Wesley also talked the doctor into releasing her. He agreed as long as she got plenty of sleep. Connor thanked Wesley before he and Angel left the hospital. It was nearing one in the morning when they finally arrived home. Connor stumbled up the stairs and put her to bed. He pulled off his shoes and turned off the lights. He fell asleep on the other side of the bed, when he heard the slow, constant sound of her breathing.  
  
When he woke up, she was still sleeping. He quickly got out of bed and went into the room across the hall. That was his room. He locked the door before stripping to take a shower. After the ten minutes of bliss, he was out and changed. He checked on her once more before going down the steps. He found Wesley talking to Angel while Cordy was answering the phones. They stopped talking when he walked in. Wesley quickly excused himself, while Fred said she had to run to the powered room. Angel quickly produced a cup of coffee and handed it to his blurry-eyed son. Connor took the cup and muttered a thank you before taking his first few sips of bliss. The two were quiet for a few more minutes. Angel wanted Connor to have time to wake up. When he thought it was safe, he asked about the girl.  
  
"How is she Connor?"  
  
Connor ran a hand through his hair. He had little or no sleep the pervious night, or morning whichever way you look at it. He slept next to her, listening to her breathing, trying to convince himself what happened was a dream. When he woke, it proved that what he thought happened, did happen. His clothes were changed, for the ones he came home in were full of her blood. He shuddered at that thought. "She needed five pints of blood, the bullet when clearly through her lower shoulder, and her arm and wrist were broken in a total of four places. How would you be?"  
  
"Sorry I asked." Angel made a move for the door when Connor spoke up.  
  
"No, I'm sorry." He turned to face his father. "She would have been fine if I made sure she didn't leave. Now because of me, she's fighting for her life. Because of me father." At first it was just a tear or two coming down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and let the others come. Angel looked at Connor, at his son. Without questions or answers, he embraced him. His sobs filled the entrance of the old hotel. Angel felt for the first time in that 'short' time he lost his son, he finally got him back. 


	4. Explaining her Heritage

The throbbing pain was what pulled her out of sleep. Her whole body ached. Keeping her eyes closed she groped for the covers, for she was cold. Squinting one eye, she tested the brightness of the room. Seeing that it was darker, she opened both eyes. She was no longer in Katrina's house; she wasn't even at the hospital. She didn't recognize the room until she turned her head. There was someone sleeping in a chair. Squinting she noticed it was the longhaired brunette who wore glasses. Her hair framed her face, she was dead asleep. She threw the covers back and noticed her arm was in a cast. Her same arm was bandaged up. She felt like the state puff marshmallow man. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She noticed all around her body were little pieces of gauze.  
  
She quickly pulled the blanket around her. Her scars were prominent and she felt shamed. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and put her feet on the ground. She slipped through the door without waking up the woman. She got down the stairs and into the lobby of the hotel. She stood there, expecting someone to come out and stop her from standing. No one did. Frowning she moved around the counter and sat down on one of the chairs. Sighing she put her head down. She had such a headache from meeting the vampire her family cursed. The pain that he caused her family was unbearable. She saw the old woman she loved murdered right before her eyes. One tear snuck out and hit the table. To escape the pain, she did the one thing she did best, she hid. Gently she fell back into the abyss of sleep.  
  
(Half an hour later, when Connor and Angel return...)  
  
She wasn't in her room. Connor found Fred asleep. There were no signs of struggle or anything. The only thing he noticed was that the blanket was missing. Swearing he hurried down the stairs. Passing Angel he told him what happened. "She's gone."  
  
"Gone? Did Fred see anything?"  
  
"No, she fell asleep." Connor hit the lobby and rounded the corner of the counter when he saw her. Her head was on her arms. The blanket was wrapped around her. She was breathing regularly. Connor moved around and gently shook her shoulder. Her hair fell farther over her head, but she didn't respond. Quickly he checked her for a pulse. Finding one he relaxed. "It's Ok. She must have came down her for something and then fell asleep."  
  
"It has been some time since she ate last. Maybe you should wake her up and feed her." Suggested Angel.   
  
Connor gave him a look that spoke for its self. He sighed before gently shook her shoulder. She was non-responsive to him. He glanced at Angel who shook his head. Looking at her he picked her up, out of the chair. The blanket, which she was wrapped in, began to slide. That was when he saw the scars. There were numerous ones, from only the skin he could see. It must have been from when she was taken hostage. He pulled the blanket over her shoulder and walked past Angel. When he got her back into her room, Fred has left. He was gently placing her down on the bed when she stirred. He put her down and then sat on the edge of the bed and waited until she opened her eyes.  
  
She was groggy, from what he could tell. The light was bothering her eyes, so he turned it down. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited until her eyes adjusted. He could see the bruises growing on the right side of her face. It must have been from where she hit the ground. He knew she had lacerations and numerous cuts over her body. The doctor had taken over half a pound of glass out of her body. As she focused her eyes, they rested on him. He could see the pain in them, but there was something else. Was it relief? Gently he brushed the hair out of her face.  
  
"Do you need water?"  
  
She nodded and he quickly retrieved the cup, which was sitting on the nightstand. He carefully helped her sit up and held the cup to her lips. After she drank the whole cup, she closed her eyes.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Connor placed the cup back on the stand before speaking. "I found you moments after the crystal ball came through the window. Wesley took you to the hospital. You were in pretty bad shape. You needed five pints of blood, your arm and wrist were broken in four places, and the only good thing was that the bullet missed anything important and went right through. The doctor also sent home some painkillers. Would you like one?"  
  
"No." She replied shaking her head. Her hands relaxed. "What about Katrina? Is she dead?"  
  
"Yes. It appeared that her neck was broken."  
  
A tear slowly slid down her cheek. "Katrina was there after my parents died. I ran across her shop by accident. One thing lead to another, and we became good friends. Dmitrij killed her because she meant something to me."  
  
"Dmitrij?"  
  
"The vampire responsible for the massacre of my family." She took a deep breath. "I guess you'd like to hear the story."  
  
"All of it if possible. We need to know it if we're expected to help protect you."  
  
One of her hands came out of the warmth of the cacoon and gripped his. "My name is Nikkylia Belov. My clan, rather my family came from Russia three generations ago. They came to escape Dmitrij. He was one of the most notorious Russian vampires. One of the cruelest and most vicious. My great-great-great grandmother had a run in with him. She and her mother cast a spell over him. She damned him to spend an eternity of wandering without being able to kill another Belov or human. It caused an unexpected side affect."  
  
"But he killed your family."  
  
"No, he asked some of his minions to do that. The side affect was that when any vampire attempted to drink our blood, it would coagulate and slow the process down. Neither Nana nor Dmitrij expected it. Which was why I didn't die after the third week. I managed to escape, but it didn't help. It's another reason why he didn't flat out kill me. He wanted me to suffer like he did. Once he finds out I'm alive, he'll come for me. When he does, he'll make sure the job is done right."  
  
"Why? What happens when you die?"  
  
"The curse is lifted and he is able to kill once again. He'll take his time. Enjoying it. You know what he does to his victims? He..."  
  
Before she could say anything else, he bellowed. "I know what he does, Ok? I know!" he got up and began to pace around the room.   
  
"I didn't mean or want you...anyone else involved. It's too damn risky."  
  
"It's risky for everyone else but you?"  
  
"No, it's risky for me. Unlike you or your friends, I'm prepared to die."  
  
"Why?" he spun around and looked at her. "Why are you so ready to die?"  
  
"Because I lost everyone I loved to that monster. If seeing them again means trading for my life, so be it."  
  
"You're too young. Too young to be thinking about dying."  
  
"I am Connor."  
  
"You are what?" He turned to face her.  
  
"I'm dying."  
  
(That seems like a great place to end. I haven't written because of school, but here is yet another chapter.) 


	5. The Past still Haunts Them

(She knew what would come next, so she braced herself)  
  
"What do you mean you're dying?" Connor asked stunned.  
  
"Dying to get out of here?" She offered but Connor wasn't fooled. He boxed her in by placing either hand on the wall behind her.  
  
"I repeat, what do you mean dying?"  
  
"Exactly the way it means. I'm dying. Departing this world. Leaving this astral plane. Ascending to a higher place." She paused before continuing. "Cashing in your chips. Kicking the bucket."  
  
"I get the point!" Connor backed up a few steps. "How?"  
  
"Blood disorder which has happened in my family every generation since we cursed Dmitrij."  
  
"Is there a cure?"  
  
"It's stunned the best doctors Connor. My mother's sister had it, and I have it. I've been tested and re-tested ever since they found it in my blood."  
  
"What do you mean they have no cure?"  
  
"Like I said. It's a strange blood disorder which has the best doctors stunned."  
  
"How long do you have?"  
  
"Three months tops." Sighing she covered her face. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that Dmitrij is killed before I die. If not, you know the consequences." She began to pick at the blanket. "You've seen what he is capable of commanding. All the scars that mark me are from his followers. They didn't know that my blood would coagulate. They found it... amusing."  
  
"I don't want to know."  
  
Ignoring Connor, she continued. "For days on end, they would feed off of little blood. They enjoyed 'branding' me. I was like their property. I was below human, I was a Belov. Therefore I deserved to be punished. Those feedings were punishment enough. They did other torturous things until they got bored. Then I was used like a corner tramp. Over and over and over again. Until I regained enough energy to escape. Do you have any idea how painful it is Connor? To be used like a toy over and over again? To be physically and emotionally abused? That's what Dmitrij will do to hundreds of other people. He will not only break up families, but he will break down people's wills. That is what I cannot allow to happen. You must understand Connor that if I don't stop him, I've failed my family. My heritage, my friends, my destiny."  
  
(While unknown downstairs, Cordy is reading...)  
  
She quickly grabs her head as her eyes go completely white. She grabs the side of the couch and the pain hits her like a truck.   
  
Faded images flow through her mind. One of Nikkylia smiling with people she assumed was her family. Then flashes to a blended picture of the car being run off the road. Cordy watches as a woman tried to hurry her children to safety, but they're picked off one by one. She sees the chains that held Nikkylia for three weeks. She felt her pain. Suddenly, she sees the man who is responsible for so many years of pain. He is laughing. He moved forward and grabs Nikkylia. As quickly as he grabs her, his fangs are imbedded into her neck. Bother of her hands come up and push against the vampire. Then Nikkylia falls backwards onto the floor. The signs outside are impossible to make out. Her body shudders once, then twice.  
  
As quickly as the vision started, it ended. Cordy was gasping and grabbing at her neck. As if she was trying to stop the bleeding. Only minutes after did she notice there was no blood. After taking a few deep breaths did Cordy leave the couch and went looking for Angel.  
  
(Mean while our characters were arguing...)  
  
"You cannot do this," Connor began. Nikkylia gave him the-who-the-hell-do-you-think-you-are look before speaking.  
  
"Look, I don't want to discuss this anymore. If you wont accept the facts. Then I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"I don't want to accept them because you could do something about them. Nikkylia, you could see more doctors, you could accept our help."  
  
"I don't want to be another guinea pig Connor. Even you can understand that. As for the help, since you decided to get involved. I guess I could use some help tracking down his sorry ass."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"I know." She laid her head back. "I've got a migraine working its way up. Can I just be alone and sleep?"  
  
"Ok. I'll check up on you soon." Connor got off the side of the bed and walked to the door. He paused, turned to glance at her once more, and then closed the door behind him.  
  
As soon as he left, the tears came. It hurt to think about what those monsters did. It hurt even more to talk about it. They were still sore, even after two years. She pulled the blanket tighter around her body and curled into a ball. She allowed the sobs to come.   
  
(Connor leaned up against the wall and listened to the sobs before heading down the steps.)  
  
He wanted Dmitrij's head on a platter. He was for once getting everything in order in his life. He was getting along with his father. His father. A mysterious girl appears and is going to be torn from him. She is a gypsy who was being hunted. Quickly Connor made his way down the steps. He would find this Dmitrij and kill him. Before he could kill Nikkylia. He was turning the corner to the desk when he found Angel and Cordy hovering over a computer. He looked at what they were checking out before speaking.  
  
"Find anything interesting?" Connor asked. He obviously scared both of them because they did jump a litter before turning around to look at him. Cordy moved forward while Angel blocked the computer. That sent up danger signals.  
  
"Is she sleeping?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Yes, I found out her story. Her name is Nikkylia Belov." Connor said.  
  
"Why does the name Belov sound familiar?" Angel asked no one in particular. Quickly he faced Connor. "Belov, the gypsy clan from Russia?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"If she's looking for Dmitrij, she'll never find him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I know him Connor. We were close for some time, before the curse. He was a nasty sob."  
  
"How did you know him?" Connor asked again.  
  
"I helped him."  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
"Oh shit indeed." Said another voice. There standing at the top of the steps was Nikkylia. Her eyes were burning bright with anger.  
  
(Duh, Duh, Duh!!!) 


	6. The Truth will Hurt Them All

She stood at the top of the stairs motionless. She didn't know what to think. There stood Angelus, a vampire responsible for many deaths in her family. He was in league with Dmitrij. The anger swarmed through her. It was her ancestor who cursed him, and now he was still trying to kill Belov's off. Connor was in league with them. She moved down the steps and kept her distance. "So Angelus, we finally meet."  
  
Angel became ridge and uneasy. "I don't go by that name anymore. Angel is who I am."  
  
"You always tried to convince people of your innocence Angelus. Are you Angel before or after you decided to suck them dry?"  
  
"Hey, he helped save you." The Woman with short brown hair and all the designer clothes put in.  
  
"Save me? He spent plenty of time killing us one by one. Or did you not tell them Angelus that you are also responsible for my family's death?"  
  
"What?" the woman said.  
  
"It's true. I hunted with Dmitrij. I hunted your family. It was your family who cursed me to have a soul."  
  
"It was my great-grandmother's grandmother. You didn't kill her, but Dmitrij did. After that, he took us down like cattle. He'd come in during the night and slaughter the entire household just to make sure every Belov was dead. But my clan escaped into the mountains. We lived like mountaineers to survive. They scraped together enough money to send the whole family over. They split, trying to confuse Dmitrij. Too bad it didn't work. Now they are all dead Angelus. You are partly responsible."  
  
"That's true. There is no way I can ever repay you for the pain I've caused. I only want to help."  
  
"I don't want it. For all I know you are responsible for my parents being slaughtered."  
  
"That's not true." Interrupted Connor. "He's spent the last few hundred years saving people and protecting them. How can you think he'd do something like that?"  
  
"Because I know who he is and what he does. I know what his kind does. They hunt and they kill. For pleasure."  
  
"What about a child from two vampires?" Connor asked before he knew it was coming out of his mouth. "Will he be good or evil?"  
  
"A child between vampires is impossible."  
  
"Then why am I here?" Connor asked. She looked at him, "Oh Christ."  
  
"Not really," muttered Angel.  
  
She began to back up to the doors before anyone knew what she was going to attempt. Turning she headed to the doors and almost got out. A hand clamped around her wrist. Spinning around she kicked his legs out from under him. As his grip loosened, she pulled free before kicking him square in the chest. Connor fell backwards and hit the ground. The air was knocked out of him. She glanced once more before speaking.  
  
"Next time I meet you, Angelus, I'll take you out like you did to my family." Quickly she slipped out of the door and into the night.  
  
(As Connor watches her leave.)  
  
Cordy holds out her hand and offers to help him up. Connor takes her hand as she pulls him upwards. Connor dusts off his jeans before looking at Angel.  
  
"You should have told me."  
  
"You didn't need to know. She would never have never had known."  
  
"Just because you think she wouldn't have recognized someone who helped kill her family doesn't mean."  
  
Before Connor could finish his thought, Cordy interrupted them. "Please Stop it both of you! Connor, you have to go out and find her!"  
  
"Why? What's going on?"  
  
"I had a vision Connor. You have to go and find her. Bring her back here."  
  
"What did you see Cordy?" Connor asked as he gripped her arms. She avoided his eyes.  
  
"Just bring her back before anything bad happens."  
  
(Before either Angel or Cordy could say anything else, Connor was gone.)  
  
She was tired, of everything, they lied all of them, trust me, he said. Why take the chance? She turned around the corner, she did not even notice that the sun was down, fueled with anger she made another turn. Why, why, why was that all she could think about?  
  
"Look what we have here. You lost little one?"  
  
She looked around and found herself in back alley. The building looks like they could fall down at any second. No one comes through here, she thought, she look up to the stranger's eyes. She already knew who sent them; Dmitrij crowding little worm could never do anything himself. "I afraid I was looking for the party. Damn this must be the wrong address, what a shame really." She nodded to the three guys; she could feel that they were vampires. Yet she was shocked, only three, it seemed that this was too easy.  
  
"The party has just begun little one, but you have not met the guest of honor. This is a gift from Dmitrij." The vampire made a whistle.  
  
She could hear the something or someone was coming closer. When the thing came into a light she inhaled quickly and let it back out again. Well I must be a monkey's uncle, she thought. There stood a Manticore, this creature had the body of a lion and a head resembling that of a human, except for its three rows of sharp teeth. Yet the tail however was long and scaled like a snake, the tail was deadly because of its poison darts.  
  
"Are you crazy!?" No one can control them. The creature moved slowly forward, before she could take a step it attacked. It leaped like a cat after a mouse. She had no time to defend herself as its claws sank into her back. It caught her so oddly, it was literally curled over her head and down her back. She was knocked backwards and the impact stole her breath. The creature readjusted its weight before leaping back on top of her. It weighed three times as heavy. It was crushing her. Nick avoided looking into its eyes, because it could hypnotize people. Its large clawed foot nearly took off her head as it slammed into the ground. She rolled away, crap, crap and double crap. That thing was already coming towards her, oh shit.  
  
However something happen that she did not accept. A shadow that came onto the creature's back, all she could see was the figure stabbing the creature and the beast was yelling in pain. (Now you are thinking who is it? Connor? Or someone else?) Then she heard the yelling of the vampires. She kicked the midsection of one and spun a high kick to the another one. She turn to the last one about to hit him full in the head, when the vampire turn into dust and the person standing behind the dust pile was.Connor.  
  
"Connor?" then who was on the creatures back?  
  
"Watch out!" Conner threw a stake to Nick who spun around and finished the two other vampires. Both Nick and Conner look to towards the creature. "We got to do something." mumbled Connor.  
  
Before she could do anything, Connor rushed at the creature. Swearing at him, she hurried after him. She saw Connor trying to attack the animal while Angel was on top of it. She saw him being thrown off suddenly as the creature attacked Connor. She managed to find a rock big enough to toss over and hit the thing right in the middle of its forehead. It stopped its attack on Connor and turned on her. She knew that it smelled her sent. She stood there, like a warrior facing it's prey, before turning and running. She knew it would follow her, she was its target. Her boots hit the ground and she could hear its feet behind her, along with Connor swearing after her. She moved up and down the allies with ease before finding the harbor. She was racing down the pier when it caught up with her again.  
  
It paced before her before attacking. She managed to get near the side of the pier. So when it lunged, all she had to do was move out of the way and the creature would take a swim. Unfortunately, her plans never work the way she wants them to. It managed to catch her side as it flew past her. She was spun around as its claws racked across her midsection. She was dropping to her knees as she heard it hit the water. She laid on her back watching the stars while she was trying to focus on healing. She knew the spell, from using it so much after her parents' deaths. She was reciting it as Connor and Angel caught up with her on the pier. He dropped to his knees and immediately tried to move her hands.  
  
"God, how bad is it?" his hands were almost shaking as he tried to see under the blood soaked hands.  
  
"They'll be gone if you give me time to finish what I was--- God that burns!" she was hit with pain as she finished the spell. The smell of burning flesh became apparent in the air. Connor pulled her hands away and pressed his hands to her midsection, trying to find the wound. He kept on wiping away blood. Under the blood was no sign of anything. There wasn't a trace.  
  
"How'd you do that?"  
  
"Trade secret." As he helped her to lean forward, the pain from the abrasions on her back hit her hard.  
  
"Can you heal those?"  
  
"I have to have enough power and focus. Of which I don't think I can do."  
  
Angel stepped forward and scooped her up. "Then we'll take care of you. Even though of that you said earlier, you did save myself and Connor."  
  
"How did you know where I was?"  
  
"I followed your scent."  
  
"Great," she muttered before swearing when Angel pressed on the back punctures. "Damnit what where you press. That hurts!"  
  
"Of course it hurts, you took on a nearly full grown Manticore. Not to mention by your self."  
  
"Well, gee dad thanks." Her voice was thick with sarcasm. "Bloody hell I said be careful!"  
  
"Do you want me to stop the bleeding or not?"  
  
"Fine," she was trying not to pout. She hadn't pouted since she was little. Angel carried her back to the hotel. Connor walked silently behind them. As they entered, the woman with short hair began to object. Angel, thankfully, shot her a look that could kill. He carried her to the room she woke up in before and placed her on the bed.  
  
"Connor, the medical bag is in the bathroom. Do you think you can handle this?"  
  
"Yes. I've done enough stitching to know what I'm doing."  
  
"Stitches? Can't you just gauze it up?"  
  
"No," smirked Angel. "Are you a little afraid of needles?"  
  
"Anything that can puncture my skin." She noticed his face contort and knew she hit a raw nerve. She quickly stretched out her arm and gripped his hand with her's. "I'm sorry about the way I reacted before. If you understand where I'm coming from."  
  
"Which I do." He kept her hand in his. "I understand I do. I think you just need some time to adjust to the shock." He let go of her hand and went to the door. "Nikkylia, I wont let him have you."  
  
Nick was taking her shirt off when Connor enters the room.  
  
"What the fu-!" She was pulling back her shirt. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Suppose give you stitches, why?"  
  
"Well I just thought-"  
  
"You thought it would be someone else?"  
  
Afraid of answering, she just nodded her head.  
  
"Angel said you were scared of needles." Connor eyebrow raised.  
  
"No. Anything that can puncture my skin."  
  
"You have to let me stitch you up." Connor took a step forward while Nick took a step back, but she only meet the wall.  
  
"I can fix it. I just have to-"  
  
"You are too tired. Stop acting like a two-year old." She needed to prove him wrong. So she sat on the bed and lifted up her shirt showing the puncture wounds across her back. She could hear Connor take a deep breath in, sit behind her and open the bag. She held her breath as he put the first few dabs of antiseptics on. She just took deep breaths as he moved the needle in and out of her skin. Then he covered the five rows of stitches with antibiotics before putting gauze over them. He quickly taped them down before telling her he was done. "Done. Here's a flannel for you. It'll help you to avoid lifting your arms up."  
  
She quickly shrugged into it and began to button it up. She was nearing the last few buttons when she caught the look in Connor's eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
"This." Before she could say anything, he pulled her to him and his mouth was fastened onto hers. 


End file.
